duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Zakira
Zakira Fua (also known as Zakira Joule) is an evil duelist and the main antagonist of both Shori and Shobu, and is also the one controlling Yumama (his younger sister) from the start of the series. He is the leader of the Fua Duelists. He is marked as (Z) and ranked as 1st in the organisation. Anime His first appearance was in Volume 14 of the Series 1 of the manga. He then later appears in the Duel Masters Charge, Duel Masters Cross and Duel Masters Cross Shock seasons of the anime. Duel Masters Charge His goal is to obtain the "Duel Master's Proof" and use it for his evil means. He has multiple agents working under him, and operates from a large castle. His agents are ranked in terms of increasing power from A-Z (Z being himself). Deck Zakira uses a combination of Water, Darkness and Fire cards. His deck focuses on the race of Zombie Dragon's with his cards being focused on sending cards to the graveyard. Duel Masters Charge During this season he used cards from the DMC-19 Zakira's Dragon Commander Deck as well as the DMC-21 Power-Up Pack. *Bloody Squito *Dark Hydra, Evil Planet Lord *Demonic Protector *Explode Catastrophe *Hell's Scrapper *Metalchaos Dragon *Rothus, the Traveler *Quake Staff *Terror Pit *Western Barrel, Shadow of Riots *Deklowaz's Brooch *Wicked Soul Reincarnation *Velyrika Dragon Duel Masters Cross He started to use cards from DMC-40, DMC-44 as well as DMC-46 decks. DMC-40 deck: *Bloody Dragoon *Crimson Mega Dragoon *Dark Soul Creation *Death, Destruction God *Fuuma Bajir, Soul Weapon *Infernal Smash *Heavy, Dragon God *Metal, Dragon God *Necrodragon Dobolzack *Necrodragon Guljeneraid *Supernova Apollonus Dragerion *Terror Pit *Volcano Charger *Zero Phoenix, Phoenix of Darkness Later in the series he improved his DMC-40 deck by adding cards from DMC-44 as well as the new Knight creatures. *Alexander the 3rd, Emperor of the Demonic Eye *Aqua Surfer *Babelginus, Demonic Dragon *Emergency Typhoon *Gulan Berze, Poseidon Destroying Dragon *Inferno Gate *Inferno Sign *Dragon Ultimate God Geki *Dragon Ultimate God Metsu *Necrodragon Jagraveen *Phantom Spear Zircon *Romanoff the 1st, Lord of the Demonic Eye *Transmogrify In his final duel against Shobu he changed his deck to the Arcadias Knights DMC-46. *Auzesu, the Demonic Holy Spirit *Bega, Vizier of Shadow *Bloody Shadow, Mystic Light Death Knight *DEATH Dragerion, the Supernova *Death Mendosa, Dragonic Baron of Death *Diamond Glorius, Light Divine Dragon *Gregorias, Mystic Light Death Saint *King Balcry, Demonic Eye Lord *Magic Shot - Arcadia Egg *Magic Shot - Glory Gate *Magic Shot - Romanoff Strike *Murmur, Apostle of the Formation *Nero Gryphis, Mystic Light Emperor *Romanoff the 1st, Lord of the Demonic Eye *Spell Del Fin, Light Divine Dragon *Terror Pit *Julius, Thunder Elemental Duel Masters Cross Shock Darkness Civilization: * Bloody Squito * Darkness Romanoff, the Enlightened * Hannibal Zeta, the Charismatic Annihilator * Hyperspatial Vice Hole * Magic Shot - Romanoff Strike * Rose Castle Fire Civilization: * Mad Romanoff, the Wicked God Psychic Creatures: * Dias Zeta, the Temporal Suppressor / Diabolos Zeta, Annihilation Awakened Category:Anime Character Category:Villains Category:Movie Character Category:Manga Character